


Dancing on the Edge

by zarischarlie



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Green Arrow and the Canaries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarischarlie/pseuds/zarischarlie
Summary: “I don’t think I could ever tire of it. It’s one of my favourite things in this world.” Dinah finished on a soft whisper.She lightly licked her lips, unsure of what to say next - scared that she had said too much.Laurel opened her mouth but no words followed. Closing it once more, she decided words weren’t enough and slowly leaned in as Dinah did the same.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, DinahSiren - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Dancing on the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally inspired by Morgan’s (@/dinahsiren) tweet: “Please someone write a Dinahsiren fanfic where they slow dance”
> 
> This is also the first fic I’m posting on here so enjoy <3

“So are we sure he’s going to be there tonight?” Laurel asked, putting on her blazer.

“I had Mia check and he’s been confirmed on the guest list so I assume so. Now come on, we don’t want to be late.”

Dinah replied, applying a light layer of lipstick. She fastened the clasp on her heels and walked out of her bedroom to find Laurel in the living room.

Since Laurel had arrived to 2040 a few months ago, she had been staying with Dinah at her apartment above her bar.

Now to anyone who asked, she would swear until she was red in the face that she was only staying with the canary to help build the Canary Network. The real reason as to why she stayed, she kept hidden to herself - the secret that would never see the light of day. 

The truth was, she was in love with Dinah. 

Positively smitten. 

But what didn’t she know was that Dinah reciprocated those feelings.

Dinah had finally realised that she was in love with Laurel when the latter had gone back to Earth 2 -before it was destroyed, of course - to work on herself. Dinah found it was fairly difficult to cope without the blonde in her life. 

For almost 3 years, they’d practically been attached to the hip. Initially, they were enemies and they had set out to kill each other; more so Dinah after Laurel was forced to kill Vinny. 

But after that, they had been working side by side; Dinah as police captain of SCPD and Laurel as the DA. So when Laurel had left, Dinah felt like a piece of her was gone, as weirdly as that would sound.

But now, Laurel was back with her - even staying with her - so the canary couldn’t be happier.

Well, she could be. 

If only they both had the courage to admit how they really felt about each other.

“Wow, looking good, Dee.”

The clacking of Dinah’s heels came to a stop when she reached the blonde, currently sitting on the armrest of the sofa. 

Dinah stood in front of her wearing a long burgundy dress, the colour similar to the pantsuit she once wore a few years ago. She was standing taller than normal in slender black heels that peeked through the thigh high slit in her dress that left Laurel’s mouth dry.

“Not too bad yourself.” Dinah replied.

Laurel was wearing a simple but elegant black pantsuit, completed with a white crisp shirt, hidden beneath the blazer she wore.

“Thanks.” Laurel said softly before clearing her throat, “Come on, let’s go.”

*** 

“Thank god, we didn’t bring any weapons.” Laurel murmured to Dinah as they approached the bar.

They had just arrived at the lavish party where their suspect for a drug syndicate was expected to be and were shocked to find they had to enter through a metal detector and have their bags scanned too.

The canaries had a little snarky laugh to themselves about the fact that the guests were unable to carry anything yet the security guards were armed to the teeth.

“At least they haven’t got any meta-human dampeners.” Dinah countered.

“I wouldn’t mind if they did. I kind of want to get my hands dirty.” Laurel joked.

“Laurel.” Dinah chastised, stifling a laugh when Laurel winked at her.

“Kidding.” Laurel said, before taking sip of the whiskey the bartender placed in front of her and Dinah. 

For the next 30 minutes, they sat at the bar, nursing their respective drinks, trying to gather intel. When Dinah spotted their suspect enter the room, she elegantly hopped off the white leather stool she was sitting on and extended her hand to Laurel’s.

“What are you doing?” Laurel asked, glancing from Dinah’s perfectly manicured hand, to hers eyes that were accentuated by the eyeliner Dinah had so effortlessly put on.

“We’re not finding out much just sitting here. Come on, Laurel.” Dinah persisted, gesturing to her hand once more.

Laurel slipped her hand into Dinah’s and felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed how well they fit in hers. 

It was as if they were each other’s missing piece. 

Laurel’s heart pounded with just the feeling of Dinah’s hand against hers. She desperately attempted to hide the flush of her cheeks against her pale skin as Dinah led her to the centre of the room.

“I’ll lead.”

Just when Laurel was about to supply Dinah with a witty response, the latter rested her tanned arms around the blonde’s waist. Laurel’s stomach fluttered with the feeling of Dinah’s arms wrapped around her. 

“We’ve gotta sell this, Laurel.” Dinah whispered. 

Laurel raised her arms, loosely placing them on the brunette’s shoulders; her hands resting against her neck. 

“Good. I think we’re close enough to hear everything now.” Dinah murmured, just loud enough for Laurel’s ears and Laurel’s ears only.

The two canaries gently swayed to the soft music that was playing. 

Surprisingly, Laurel had managed to collect herself and discreetly began to steal glances at their suspect. When she looked back at Dinah, she blinked in momentary shock when she saw the former staring at her intently.

“Dee...what is it?” 

“N-Nothing. I just like this song.”

Dinah stumbled over her words, clearing her throat as if that would help sort out her thoughts and make her come up with the right words. 

Dinah continued to stare at Laurel, her lips curving into a soft smile as she took in Laurel for all that she was.

Still softly rocking to the song, Laurel continued to speak, “the song?”

“Yeah. I-It’s beautiful. The lyrics aren’t much but the hidden meaning of the words make me think much deeper about y-the song.” Dinah explained, catching herself before she said something she couldn’t take back.

“I don’t think I could ever tire of it. It’s one of my favourite things in this world.” She finished on a soft whisper.

She lightly licked her lips, unsure of what to say next - scared that she had said too much.

Laurel opened her mouth but no words followed. Closing it once more, she decided words weren’t enough and slowly leaned in as Dinah did the same. Barely inches away from each other, with another move, they’d be kissing. 

Laurel prepared herself to close the gap when a curse fell from Dinah’s lips.

“Fuck. The guy’s getting away. We’ve got to go after him.” 

With one hand holding the hem of her dress, Dinah ran after the suspected drug syndicate; Laurel following just behind her.

They managed to evade security, reaching a narrow hallway where they heard two men quietly arguing.

Dinah came to a stop at the corner and carefully peeked her head round in an attempt to hear the conversation. As Laurel came up beside her, Dinah extended her hand in a gesture to tell Laurel to remain silent.

Without so much as a sound, Laurel repositioned herself so her face was right near Dinah’s. 

Of course, she would swear to anyone that it was just so she could hear what the two men were arguing about but really, she knew it was so she could be closer to Dinah.

The two canaries listened as the two men fought about when the next shipment of drugs were arriving.

“I don’t care. If they’re arriving later than they said, they’re going to knock off 10% of the price.“ The guy they were investigated whispered harshly.

“My boss won’t go for that.” The other man replied.

“I don’t give a shit what he will and won’t go for. He does what I say or else there’ll be consequences. Understood?” 

The latter didn’t dare answer and instead feebly nodded his head before walking away.

The drug syndicate then straightened his tie and began walking towards where the canaries were hidden.

“Shit. He’s coming this way.” Dinah cursed, frantically looking around for a place to hide. 

If they ran towards the way they came from, the guy would surely catch him and there were no rooms near them either.

An idea then popped into Laurel’s head, her lips curving into a smile as her heart began to pound out of her chest. 

As the man grew closer with each passing moment, Laurel drew a quick breath of confidence and then pushed Dinah into the wall and kissed her.

Dinah squealed in surprise which soon enough melted into a moan as she kissed Laurel back.

Their hands roamed over each other’s body before Laurel’s settled against Dinah’s face, and Dinah’s holding Laurel’s waist - each of them pulling the other closer.

When they reluctantly pulled away, Laurel let out a sigh of relief.

“He’s gone.” The blonde murmured, her forehead resting against Dinah’s.

Dinah swallowed hardly and tried to regulate her breathing; she’d completely forgotten about the guy, having been too caught up in the kiss. 

Laurel then slumped against the wall beside the brunette.

“That was...the best idea I’ve ever come up with.” Laurel said, her voice faltering with each word.

Dinah laughed dryly before gently tilting Laurel’s chin up with her finger. Without hesitation, Dinah then covered Laurel’s lips with hers in a soft embrace but still laced with desire.

When they both pulled away once more, Dinah smiled and spoke softly, 

“And that was the best idea I’ve ever come up with.”


End file.
